Rothbart (Swan Lake)
Rothbart is the main antagonist in Barbie of Swan Lake. He is voiced by Kelsey Grammer. Story Once upon a time, Rothbart lived in the Enchanted Forest with his cousin. Both were born into the royal family who ruled the forest, and appeared to be good friends, though it was obvious; even at an early age; that Rothbart's ambition was to become ruler of the forest one day. When the two cousins reached full maturity, and the time came for their uncle, the King, to choose his successor, he picked Rothbart's cousin instead. A furious and jealous Rothbart stormed out of the forest, and was not seen again for many years. Though the exact details of his actions and whereabouts were never revealed, there were still some confirmed facts: at some point, Rothbart married, and fathered a daughter, Odile. He also took up the study of the Dark Arts. When he emerged as an absolute master of evil magic, he returned to the Enchanted Forest with Odile, and began taking over the forest piece by piece. The Fairy Queen tried to force him to leave, but was overwhelmed by his incredible Dark powers. Several of her bravest fairies and elves tried to stop him, but he transformed them into animals, and forced them to build a new palace for him in the forest. He took the opportunity to thoroughly spoil Odile by pandering to her every whim and showering with her with precious jewellery. It seemed as though Rothbart was unstoppable, especially since his powers grew stronger with every prisoner he took. However, even in his deep-rooted arrogance, he was still wary of two things: the Magic Crystal (for it was foretold that whoever freed it would defeat him) and the Book of Forest Lore (for it contained the secret of how to properly utilise the Magic Crystal to stop him). Upon being informed by his spies as to how a human girl named Odette had freed the Magic Crystal, he wasted no time in taking Odile to meet her. After mocking the apparent incredulity of Odette being destined to defeat him, he transformed her into a swan, and it was only thanks to Lila's timely efforts that Odette managed to escape from him to meet up with the Fairy Queen, who placed a crown set with the Magic Crystal on her head. The two cousins quickly got into an argument: Rothbart insisted that the forest was rightfully his, and demanded the Fairy Queen to just hand over the crown to save them a world of trouble. The Fairy Queen adamantly refused, retorting that her obliging him would only lead to him destroying the rest of the forest. At this, Rothbart laughed and through his ring prepared what seemed to be a fatal attack, proclaiming that Odette's days were over. To his shock and indignation, however, the Magic Crystal conjured up a powerful forcefield that not only protected Odette from his curse, but even reverted it to a healing magic that served to restore some of the forest's former glory (which his evil influence had been increasingly diminishing). Realising that he was momentarily defeated, Rothbart transformed himself and Odile into ravens, and departed for their palace. The Magic Crystal's show of power was enough to convince Rothbart that, in order to completely conquer the forest, he first had to acquire it, and wondered over how it was to be done. It was then that Odile gave him the idea of using a human being to destroy Odette, for as an enchanted swan, she was now effectively a creature of the forest, and even the Magic Crystal was powerless to protect her from the attack of a human being. With that in mind, Rothbart lured Prince Daniel into the forest, intending to use him to kill Odette while she was in her swan form. Unfortunately for him, Daniel found Odette even as a swan so beautiful that he could not bear to kill her, and set aside his bow and arrows just in time to see her transform back into human form as with the sunset. At this, Rothbart realised that the Fairy Queen still had some powers left, for her magical interference was the only reasonable explanation as to how his curse on Odette had been altered. He made his appearance in the flesh after Odette had explained her full story to Daniel, and would have turned Daniel into a pig if Odette had not protected him through the Magic Crystal. Fortunately for Daniel and Odette, Rothbart was forced to leave them be upon hearing Odile's cries for help, only to find his daughter being tormented by the odors emitted from a group of skunks. The stench was enough to overwhelm even him, and he was forced to take his daughter home. Personality Rothbart is an evil and utterly ambitious wizard who has no qualms over using his powers to achieve his goals. It is easy to view him as delusional due to his adamant belief in that it was his destiny to rule the Enchanted Forest, but it is also this very delusion that makes him all the more ruthless, and therefore a dangerous enemy. The only person that Rothbart seemed to hold an affectionate regard for was his daughter, Odile, whom he occasionally addressed by pet-names and indulged her every whim whenever he could. In the end, however, it was proven that even his familial affection for Odile could not compare to his determination to eliminate those he viewed as his foes, given how he left her to her own devices (Daniel had tricked him into transforming her into a pig) to pursue Odette, though it was never revealed as to whether he had any plans of returning for her once he had utterly destroyed Odette. Powers and Abilities Described to be a Master of the Dark Arts by the Fairy Queen, Rothbart is a powerful sorcerer whose special gift appears to be transforming others into whatever he wants them to be. He channeled his magic into reality by means of a ring that he always wore. For instance, he transformed the fairies and elves who tried to stop him into animals, and he later transformed Odette into a swan during their very first encounter. In all instances, the Fairy Queen's powers were not strong enough to break his spells completely, and even she herself was transformed into a mouse by his magic during their final confrontation. He was also able to transform himself into whatever form he desired, as seen by how he transformed himself and Odile into large raven-like creatures so they could fly home. Rothbart also seemed to have the ability to cast glamours or illusions to deceive others, given how he enchanted Odile's necklace and he himself so that, every time Daniel saw them, he interpreted them as Odette and Odette's father, and harboured no doubts as to their true identities. It is possible that his ability to turn his eye color red is a manifestation of his glamouring powers. Quotes *"A little bird whispered in my ear that some human girl freed the Magic Crystal". *'(Sarcastically)' "Ooh! My days are numbered! I'm shaking in my boots". *'(Before turning Odette into a swan)' "Odile, my little pigeon, how would you like a new feather pillow?" *"You still think you can interfere with my destiny? Ha! This is my forest. Mine! Just as it always should have been. Why don't you save us all a lot of trouble and hand over the crown?". Gallery Rothbartoffer.JPG Rothbartodileshadowed.JPG Rothbartodileforest.JPG Rothbartodilebirds.JPG Rothbartodile.JPG Rothbartothers.JPG Odilebored.JPG Odilehalftransformed.JPG Barbie of Swan Lake Official Stills 3.jpg Odiledeception.JPG Category:Barbie of Swan Lake Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Magic Users Category:Parents Category:Antagonists Category:Russian characters Category:Characters under spells